1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods for reducing the vulnerability of election procedures to rigging and hacking. Specifically, it relates to election procedures that avoid the use of electronic voting and vote tabulation that have both been shown to be extremely easy to manipulate because they are driven by computer programs that can readily be altered by putting “patches” onto the computer source code.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicant knows of no prior art that teaches the method of dividing the full-page ballot into a large number of small cards, each of which lists the candidates for a single office or a single initiative proposition, while the voting booth provides separate ballot boxes for each candidate and proposition choice.